Favorite
by Keitsurou Miyuna
Summary: Ada tiga hal yang menjadi favorit Tsukishima dalam enam belas tahun hidupnya. Salah satunya berupa eksistensi bernyawa dan memiliki nama. Nama yang sering Tsukishima lamunkan. Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou. Drabble singkat. Kurotsuki. enJOY
**Favorite**

 **Keitsurou Miyuna®**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **a Kurotsuki Fiction**

 **enJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada tiga hal yang menjadi favorit Tsukishima dalam enam belas tahun hidupnya.

Pertama, _strawberry shortcake_.

Kue buah merah asam manis dengan _whipped cream_ lembut yang tak pernah bisa pemuda kelas satu _Karasuno High_ itu tolak. Sang bunda yang pertama mengenalkan makanan terlezat itu padanya. Kini, _bakery_ di dekat stasiun jadi salah satu tempat langganan Tsukishima.

Kedua, _dinosaurus._

Hewan purba besar dan bergigi tajam yang punah lebih dari setengah abad lalu. Bermula dari buku yang dibelikan Ayah saat ulang tahun ke tujuh, disusul dengan hadiah boneka dari Akiteru –yang kini tergeletak di meja belajar, di tahun berikutnya.

Kau tahu, terkadang apa yang jadi favorit kita bisa berasal dari pengaruh orang disekitar. Itu yang terjadi pada dua kesukaan Tsukishima di atas. Namun favorit Tsukishima yang ketiga berbeda.

Mungkin ini adalah hal pertama yang benar-benar menarik langsung minatnya. Voli saja dikenalkan kakaknya, dan ia jadi begitu menyukai permainan bola udara tersebut. Tidak terlalu suka berurusan dengan orang lain, namun pengecualian untuk kerjasama tim.

Meskipun akhirnya kekecewaan Tsukishima dapat. Tapi sudahlah, bukan itu yang ingin dibahas disini.

Yang lebih mengganggu Tsukishima hingga nafasnya sering kembang kempis dan jantungnya berdegup diluar kendali adalah favoritnya yang ketiga ini.

Perasaan seperti ini baru pertama kali Tsukishima rasa. Pada sebuah eksistensi bernyawa, dan memiliki nama. Nama yang sangat Tsukishima suka. Nama dengan kanji berartikan ekor hitam, sehitam rambut menjuntai yang sering Tsukishima lihat diam-diam dari kejauhan.

Nama yang terkadang Tsukishima gumam penuh kekaguman.

Kuroo.

Kuroo Tetsurou.

Melamunkan saat-saat kebersamaan mereka. Meski hanya beberapa kali bersua, mengobrol, dan bermain bersama.

Percakapan pertama Tsukishima dengan orang itu terjadi setelah latih tanding. Kekalahan ada di pihak Karasuno. Saat si pirang menggumam tak mengerti obrolan Hinata dan Inuoka, kapten merah tiba-tiba menanggapi.

 _"Harusnya kau lebih bertingkah seperti mereka."_

Tsukishima berlalu tak peduli.

Selanjutnya, saat timnya didera kekalahan karena kekuatan yang tidak seimbang saat latihan gabungan dengan beberapa tim dari Tokyo. Tsukishima ingat terhantam bola dari spiker Nekoma dan sang kapten berteriak minta maaf.

Tsukishima mendecih sebal. Suasana hati sedang buruk. Duo aneh andalah timnya belum juga datang.

Malamnya, Kuroo Tetsurou menghampirinya. Mungkin hanya basa-basi, tapi perhatian kapten Nekoma meninggalkan bekas di hati.

Perasaan hangat mengaliri dada Tsukishima.

Momen kedekatan kembali terulang saat latihan gabungan.

Dirinya yang tengah bimbang setelah berargumentasi dengan Yamaguchi mendatangi tempat latihan Kuroo berada.

Sebenarnya Tsukishima tak terlalu peduli, namun keseriusan teman-teman se timnya terus mengusik diri.

 _"Kau tidak bisa menikmati voli karena kau lemah!"_

Tsukishima menahan marah. Termakan untaian kalimat penuh sindiran dari Bokuto Kotaro, Ace Fukurodani. Namun si megane sadar ucapan itu benar adanya.

Perhatian tertuju pada si baju bitam dengan celana merah di belakang penasehat. Tak ikut campur, hanya tersenyum melihat Tsukishima berpikir.

Meski tidak ikut memberi kata, namun Kuroo yang selalu membantunya mengembangkan diri.

 _"Kau punya sense game yang bagus, Tsukki."_

Tak banyak bicara, tapi punya aksi. Hal yang Tsukishima makin kagumi dari si pecinta ikan _mackarel_ itu.

 _"Oya oya oya, aku akan megajarkanmu blocking terbaik di negeri ini Tsukki!"_

Tsukishima tersenyum bodoh mengingatnya.

 _"Aku ini orang baik!"_

Tsukishima mengangguk mengiyakan –dalam hati.

 _"Kau harus makan banyak daging!"_

Aku tidak bisa makan sebanyak itu, bodoh.

 **Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap**

Derap langkah kaki terdengar menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tsukishima tersentak dari lamunan.

"Tsukki."

Si pirang menghela nafas, kemudian melengkungkan bibir keatas.

"Hei,"

"Aku merindukanmu." ucap si rambut hitam yang kini memasuki kamar.

"Kemarilah."

Ah, Tsukishima segera menghapus bayang-bayang si raven bermata tajam.

Kuroo Tetsurou, adalah salah satu favorit yang sangat ia inginkan.

Namun disini, Tsukishima sudah memiliki Yamaguchi.

Biarlah perasaannya terpendam.

Lagipula, sepertinya si kucing hitam menyimpan cinta untuk sahabat kecilnya.


End file.
